Somewhere Over The Rainbow
by TroryFan
Summary: Basically a story based on different parts of "Somewhere Over The Rainbow" Kind of confusing just read! - R/T Future
1. The Bad Beginning

Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine, neither is Gilmore Girls. **gasp** how could it be so!  
  
Rating: PG - PG-13 to be safe  
  
Pairing: R/T - Future  
  
Authors Note: Um this story might be confusing for a while, but i'll try my best to make it manageable. The song is Israel Kamakawiwo'ole's version of "Somewhere Over the Rainbow". Okay, story time! This chapter will be really short but, it's a prologue to the story. I should have chapter two out pretty soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high  
And the dreams that you dreamed of  
Once in a lullaby  
Somewhere over the rainbow  
Blue birds fly  
And the dreams that you dreamed of  
Dreams really do come true  
  
She sat there, in their spot, just letting the rain mix in with her tears. She could barely remember all that had happened, but what she did remember hurt like hell. They had been arguing over something, what she couldn't even remember. And then it just came out.   
  
"I wished I'd never dated you! I've wasted three whole years on you, and for what?! This?!" She said motioning with her hands. But she knew as soon as she said it that she didn't mean it, because she felt that tightening her chest when she saw the look on his face; one of saddness and hurt, but soon turned to anger.  
"GET OUT!" he screamed, pointing to the door.  
"Tristan...I..I...didn't mean it!" she stumbled out.  
"GET OUT!" Tristan repeated. He refused to let her see him cry, to see him break down. "For good." he added, just above a whisper.  
  
She had been so hurt by those two words. And here she was now, running to the only place she could think of. The park, where they often went to just cuddle and be the cute couple that they were. All of the crying had worn her out, and before she knew it she had fallen asleep. 


	2. Dreams Do Come True

Disclaimer: In Chapter 1  
  
Pairing: R/T - Future  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for all of the reviews! Note: this is NOT the end!  
  
Dreams really do come true Someday I'll wish upon a star Wake up where the clouds are far behind me Where trouble melts like lemon drops High above the chimney tops is where you'll find me Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly And the dreams that you dare to, oh why, oh why can't I?  
  
It was early the next morning, and Rory had to go see Tristan. She couldn't live if she didn't, so that's why she was at doorstep this very moment. After a few minutes of hesitating, she finally rang the doorbell. She could hear him walking to answer the door, seemingly taking for hours but in reality only a few seconds. When he opened the door, he wasn't shocked or surprised, he simply just looked down.  
  
"Rory," he said, obvious hurt in his voice. "Tristan, I think we need to talk," she said, waiting for his reaction. "Yeah, I think we do." He lead her into the all too familiar house, where she had spent so much of her time. It brought back great memories. "Tristan, did you mean it. For good?" she said, in a whisper spoken in so much sadness. He looked at her, a slow smile turning at the corners of his lips. "No," he replied, shaking his head. "Not one bit. It was just an overflow of emotions yesterday, I guess. He paused. "Did you mean what you said?" "No. I mean I guess you could say "overflow of emotions" for me, but I think it was just PMS," she replied, making him chuckle. He grabbed her by the waist, pulling her in for a hug neither would forget. He gently leaned back, looking deep into her eyes, a slow smile playing on his face. He brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face and leaned in for a soft, gentle kiss. He broke away, much to her dissatisfaction. "Is that it?" she said her eyes getting wide in mock innocence. She smiled and forcefully kissed him, giving him all the passion that was needed to forever erase this breaking away.  
  
It was going to be the most unforgettable day of her life. She was getting married to the man of her dreams, not to mention how he had created every detail of her dream wedding. It was perfect. It was on Catalina Island at night, with many candles everywhere. He had had her dress specially made, along with that of her bridesmaids. The ceremony went by fast, as all she and Tristan did was stare into the eyes of the other. Everyone was jealous of the hopelessly-in-love couple. But they envied it with much happiness towards them. Everything was perfect, everything was in place for a great life. All she needed now was time. 


	3. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: In Chapter 1  
  
Rating: PG - PG-13  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so long. I've been really busy lately. There's one more chapter after this so, we're almost done! (Sorry for the long post of lyrics but they all fit in with this chapter. If you're wondering if these lyrics are a different song they're not, it's just part of Israel's version of the song.)  
  
Well I see trees of green and Red roses too,  
I'll watch then bloom for me and you  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world  
Well I see skies of blue and I see clouds of white  
And the brightness of day  
I like the dark and I think to myself  
What a wonderful world  
The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky  
Are also on the faces of people passing by  
I see friends shaking hands  
Saying, "How do you do?"  
They're really saying, I...I love you  
I hear babies cry and I watch them grow,  
They'll learn much more than  
We'll know  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world  
  
She couldn't believe what had just happened. She had given birth to their baby. It was a boy and they decided to name it Dominic Ethan DuGrey. It was odd how much he looked like Tristan; the blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, his ears, and even his jaw. But Tristan kept on insisting that Dominic's eyes were hers. And here they were now, just reveling in the presence of each other and their new family. Somehow, she felt her life was complete. She had all she ever wanted. Tristan and Dominic. When Tristan first saw Dominic, he started crying. She knew how much he love him and her too. Their life was perfect.  
**3 Years Later**  
  
The first three of years of Dominic's life had gone by so fast for her. But that's what happens when you love someone so much. Dominic had grown even more like Tristan over his lifetime.  
"Hey Tris," she said as he wrapped her arms around his waist. He had been standing in Dominic's doorway watching him sleep for awhile.  
"Hey," he said turning around to face her. He motioned with his head to their room. She nodded in response. As they walked over to their bedroom he wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she leaned her head on his shoulder. They both layed down on the bed next to each other with Rory cuddled up against Tristan.   
"I can't believe how fast he's growing up," she murmered into his chest.  
"I know. I can't wait for all the stuff we'll do together you know?"   
"Yeah. Our life just seems too perfect. I have a perfect husband, perfect kid." He chuckled in response.   
"Well, everything's not so perfect. Not if they knew what we did in here," he said waggling his eyebrows at her. She playfully slapped him across the chest.   
"Yeah well if they did find out, they'd just be even more jealous of us." He laughed and kissed her forehead. They fell into a comfotable silence for a few minutes.  
"I love you so much," he whispered into her hair.  
"I love you too," she replied, tears forming in her eyes.   
"Why are you crying?" he asked her, feeling her tears on his chest.  
"Because I love you so much." He smiled tears forming in his own eyes. They cuddled together and soon fell fast asleep. 


	4. Dreams

Disclaimer - In chapter 1.  
  
Pairing - Future R/T  
  
A/N - Sorry about the long update!! School takes over my life now, but no one cares. Well anywho, this completes the story so I hope you like it!  
  
Chapter 4 - Dreams  
  
Someday I'll wish upon a star,  
Wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
High above the chimney tops is where you'll find me  
Somewhere over the rainbow way up high  
And the dreams that you dare to, oh why, oh why can't I?  
  
She woke up to feel the sun shining warm and bright on her face. She sat up rubbing her eyes, trying to rub the sleep away. She blinked a few times and looked around her. She saw trees and eventually the bench in which she had slept on. She sighed. 'It was all just a dream. How could I think that would happen? Tristan would never forgive me after what I had done to him.'  
  
She stood up and wiped the dirt off of her clothes. She smoothed down her hair and began to walk to a life in which would now become hell. He was the only thing good she had in her life, other than her job. And now he was gone, and probably never to come back again. 'You never know,' she thought. 'It could be like the dream after all.'  
  
A/N - Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but that's about all that's needed I think to tell you the ending. I could possibly do a sequel but only if you REVIEWERS ask. Okay now go review! 


End file.
